Twisted
by Mystery.xx2
Summary: Summary inside. Incest, Lemons and SallyxOC aswell as SallyxJack.
1. This is Halloween

A/N: I keep having this idea so I'm writing it now!

Extended summary!- A twist to the Nightmare before Christmas tale as Sally has a twin, Samuel, and now the patchwork twins have to work to be part of the Halloween society but that's hard when your envied by witches hated by clowns and have a over protective creator. Twin-cest swears and slight lemons. JXS SXS.

Chapter 1

This is Halloween!

'This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The towns folk chanted all except 2, Sally and Samuel Stitches, Red headed twins who hardly showed there faces in public, not that anyone cared about there existence here. This pair of twin or 'The patchwork twin' as they were referred to in public were trick or treaters, second best around not like they tried to scare them in the least.

"Thank you everybody!" Jack cried bowing before them grinning wildly, "This Halloween was a huge success you all did amazingly well!"

"Well everybody except the_ twins_!" A witch sneered "They never help anyone but themselves! And they didn't even try to scare anyone this year! There making **_us_** look bad!"

"Why are they even here? There not scary or even social!" The witches cackled amongst themselves "But Jack was super scary this year,".

It sickened Sam to the core; those stupid _witches had the cheek_ to _talk about us like that! If I remember correctly it was me and Sally who made there outfits last year, not that we wanted to but it still meant something!_ Jack turned to look at the two patchwork creations, his face plastered with a disappointed look.

"Is this true?" Jack asked curiously stepping towards them. Sam opened his mouth to speak but instead a much more feminine voice sounded.

"Yes, as the witches said, Were not scary why should we bother?" Sally's voice was calm and her face held a blank expression and she looked into jacks eye sockets with a cold stare. "And if I remember correctly, the old hags told us not to bother. I believe they wanted to impress you, isn't that right brother?" Sally's eyes Softened as she looked at Sam.

"Indeed, we were following instruction. But it seems we can do nothing right. Come on Sally, Let's go." Sam finally took his leave dragging Sally behind him towards the graveyard to there spot.

**JACKS POV**

I sighed, as I watched Samuel Stitches drag away his sister. She followed her brother willingly, her eyes catching mine for a slight second that seemed to last forever to me.

"We don't need useless dolls." A witch remarked flicking her hair.

"They are NOT useless we just don't know what there 'talent' is here." I replied smoothly walking in the direction of my house only to be stopped by the mayors annoying call.

"Jaaaaack want about the prizes?"

"Ah! Yes!" I faked my enthusiasm and turned to the gossiping witches, "You don't want to miss it do you girls?" I asked smiling politely at them. They whispered and giggled amongst themselves before walking in the direction of the mayor.

**SAMUEL POV**

That skeleton needs to keep his eyes to himself, what makes him think he can stare at MY Sally? She's my sister! She belongs to me!

"Sam? Are you okay?" Sally's voice was heavy with worry, I pulled her soft body into a hug stroking her back. But this hug soon advanced into a heavy make-out session very quickly. Her warm, soft fabric lips fused with mine, just because we are made from material doesn't mean we don't have feelings or 'human' parts.

"Ugh Sally that's so good," I groaned against her lips, Her hands were exploring every inch of me and I swear I was going to go insane.

"We gotta go back to Finklestein." She whispered stepping back from me with the same blank expression she used with Jack.

-  
><strong>AN=**

What Sally's 'new' costume : http: / /browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com / ?qh=§ion=&q=lolita+dress# / d2nv949  
>What Sams costume: http:  /browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com / ?qh=§ion=&q=shota+outfit# / d209nm0


	2. Abusing freedom Late, short and crappy

_**SAMUEL POV**_

_That skeleton needs to keep his eyes to himself, what makes him think he can stare at MY Sally? She's my sister! She belongs to me!_

_"Sam? Are you okay?" Sally's voice was heavy with worry, I pulled her soft body into a hug stroking her back. But this hug soon advanced into a heavy make-out session very quickly. Her warm, soft fabric lips fused with mine, just because we are made from material doesn't mean we don't have feelings or 'human' parts._

_"Ugh Sally that's so good," I groaned against her lips, Her hands were exploring every inch of me and I swear I was going to go insane._

_"We gotta go back to Finklestein." She whispered stepping back from me with the same blank expression she used with Jack._

* * *

><p><strong>SamPov<strong>

"Nu-uh." I grinned Pulling her closer to me "You started this now your gunna finish" I smirked as I slowly un-did her dress from the back.

"No! But Sam... Someone will see us!" Sally struggled as I pulled down her dress leaving her bare and blushing. Dr finklestein made us a little to human for our own good.

"I don't care" I growled in her ear massaging her breasts roughly "You don't either, really. Do you?" I nibbled her ear "You just want me to take you now, don't you?" I moved my hand swiftly to my pants, letting out my erection.

"Yes!" She gasped "Please Sam!".

Sally had always so easy to turn on, being a rag doll her fabric skin was quite sensitive compared to me, who seemed to have a thicker material. I bent my twin sister over, playing with her pussy. She moaned quietly to herself as I fingered her, she had held on to a near by tree for support. "Good," I smiled " Your ready..?" I asked.

It had been early when Sam woke up but not early enough apparently, Sally had pulled her cloths on and managed to dress me aswell. "Am I really that much of a heavy sleeper?" I laughed to my ruffling my hair a little grinning.

"Sam..." Sally whispered "Is what we did 'bad'?" She turned to look at me in the eyes her Long red hair had a neat side parting, fringe and was slightly back combed. "Were siblings Sam... Is it wrong? Are we Wrong?" She bombarded me with questions for a good 5 minutes before I silenced her.

"Sally, I love you and you love me. It doesn't matter if were related, we love each other right?" Sally nodded in reply "Exactly. And no one can stop us from being together if we love each other. Not Finklestein or that pumpkin guy."

* * *

><p>"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Dr. Finklestein shouted across the labrotory that was our home"I WAITED HOURS FOR YOUR RETURN!" the Dr. rubbed his hand slowly over his slightly oversized brain "I give you a small amount of freedom and you abuse it. What you were doing is anyone's guess, but one things for sure..." The doctor said menacingly "If you ever, EVER, do this again..." He rolled his chair forwards slowly his eyes grew dark and mysterious as if they were in one of those nightmares where as hard as you try you can't run, can't hide you just have to wait for your impeding doom. "One of you WILL be destroyed!" And with that the old duck-faced man rolled away up the spiral ramp into the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I umm have no excuses for this... It was short... It was crappy... It was late :**


End file.
